Favorite Place
by Nightlock Fire
Summary: hanya sebuah shoot pendek tentang tempat favorite sang kapten kapal...


Tralllaaaaaaaa…

Senang berjumpa dengan anda semua…

Dan kali ini ijinkan saja mempersembahkan fic ini….

*yang begitu kilat.T.T

Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada ketidakharmonisan cerita….

Disclaimer :apakah benar pengisi suara luffy hilang karna gempa? Eh..ini bukan disclaimer..

Jadi..

One piece adalah milik oda sensei,,tidak ada hubungannya dengan author nista ini..

Dia senang duduk ditempat itu,entah mengapa..

Dia hanya suka beristirahat disitu dan menikmati semilir angina laut yang membelai rambut hitam acak-acakannya..dan tempat paling bagus untuk mengetahui pertama kali jika ada pulau..

Tempat yang bisa memberi dia sunset terindah saat sore…

Tapi itu dulu…

Sebelum ada jangka waktu 2 tahun dimana mereka terpisah..

Dimana sebelum nakamanya berkumpul kembali dengan penampilan yang begitu berbeda,,

Terutama navigator-nya…

Tempat yang dia sukai..juga tempat yang berhadapan langsung dengan kebun jeruk milik sang navigator menghidangkan pemandangan segar,tidak hanya dari jeruk-jeruk ranum yang tumbuh menggoda,,tapi juga sang pemilik apabila sedang serius berkebun.

Wajah manisnya yang terbekas sinar matahari,menambah pesona gadis ceria itu.

Dulu,,dia mengucap syukur karna tempat favoritnya itu berhadapan dengan tempat favorit kedua nami-setelah ruang menggambar petanya tentu saja,hanya karna dia bisa dengan mudah mencuri-apabila beruntung jeruk-jeruk yang segar itu.

Hanya dengan mengulurkan tangan yang mempunyai kekuatan buah iblis,,

Hup..

2-3 jeruk langsung tertangkap.

Tapi jika sedang sial..bukan jeruk yang dia dapat,tapi hajaran bertubi-tubi dari sang pemilik yang sakitnya tidak akan hilang selama 2 hari.

Yang mebuatnya selalu bertanya..kenapa pukulan gadis itu selalu bisa membuatnya babak-belur?kekutan buah gomu-gomu seakan tak mempunyai arti…

Setelah 2 tahun…dia kembali..dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda..

Rambut oranyenya kini tergerai panjang sepunggung,menambah manis rupanya.

Aura tomboy kini tidak terlalu terpancar,,diganti sifat dewasa dan tenang..

Dia sangat cantik..

Hari ini sore hari,matahari memancar tidak terlalu kuat dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi.

Luffy mendesah puas dan mengambil posisi terlentang di tempat tidur,mmm…sore.

"wah..waktu yang tepat untuk berkebun!"sura riang itu membuatnya menoleh..dan terlihatlah nami yang membawa penyiram bunga milik robin. 

Luffy bangkit,dan tanpa sadar mengamatinya..

Rambut panjangnya kini dibuat sanggul acak-acakan,yang memperlihatkan leher jenjang miliknya,wajah manisnya berekspresi riang,ekspresi yang selalu diperlihatkanya kalau sedang berkebun.

Dia tidak entah mengapa tak mau berkedip.

Dia sudah melihat puluhan wanita cantik,dan paling cantik menurut orang-orang,-yaitu boa hancock,juga akrab dia tidak pernah merasa tertarik,dalam arti ini tertarik memandang wajahnya lama-lama.

Tapi dia beda..

Wajahnya benar-benar tidak bosan untuk dipandangi,,,

_Luffy.._

_Luffy…_ada suara yang memnggilnya_.._

_ck,,menganggu saja..diamkan saja deh..mereka juga tidak akan memeriksa kesini-_pikit luffy

_luffy._.-suara panggilan itu kini lebih keras dan tidak cuek,dan terus memandangi nami yang kini sedang mencabuti dahan-dahan kering sambil bersenandung.

_Luffy_…duak!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai kepalanya.

"menyahut donk kalau dipanggil!"kata ussop dan chopper baru saja tiba di menara pengintai tempat luffy berada.

.

"hehe..maaf.."kata luffy sambil mengerling tak menoleh…tanda dia tidak mendengar keributan itu.

"kamu melihat apa sih?serius sekali?"Tanya chopper.

"eh?ti..tidak..tidak melihat apa-apa kok.."jawab luffy sambil mengalihkan wajah.

Ussop dan chopper saling tahu luffy tidak pandai berbohong,dan sekarang berusaha hasilnya..

Mudah ditebak.

Ussop menempatkan diri seperti posisi luffy dan memandang lurus kedepan,mencoba melihat apa yang tadi mendapat perhatian penuh luffy sehingga pangilannya di acuhkan.

Tidak ada yang menarik,hanya nami yang sedang berkebun.

Dia mencoba saja.

Ussop langsung memasang tampang horror.

"kau sedang memandangi nami?"kata ussop tak percaya.

"tiidak….!"elak luffy tak semakin membuka rahasianya.

"kau sedang memperhatikan nami luffy?"teriak ussop

"ti…tidak…"

Nami menengadah melihat keributan itu,

"hei…apa yang kalian lakukan?"Tanya nami keras.

"ini luffy…"tunjuk chopper kearah luffy.

"lufy kenapa?"Tanya nami bingung.

"luffy sejak tadi memndangimu nami…."kata ussop langsung.

"eh?"semburat merah yang tidak ada hubungannya denagn sinar matahari menghias wajah manis nami.

"memandangiku?"

"ya.."tegas ussop."ya kan luffy?"ussop pun beralih ke luffy.

Luffy nyengir."hehehehe..iya sih…habis ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakan padamu…"

Ussop dan chopper bengong.

'_sesuatu untuk dikatakan?dia memandang nami terus,,,jangan-jangan.._'benak ussop berdialog monoton.

Luffy diam sejenak..lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"tuh kan..aduh aku jadi saksi pernyataan cinta luffy nih..'pikir ussop lagi.

Di kebun jeruknya pun nami menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"a…..su..suka…"

"nami swan~ ~ ~ ~,pai jeruk untuk cemilan soremu sudah matang loh…"sanji datang tiba-tiba dan langsung membungkam luffy.

"ini nami swan ~~~"sanji berkata penuh cinta dan menaruh sepiring kecil kue.

"nami swan?"ulang sanji bingung sambil menatap nami yang tak merespon,tapi tetap menatap luffy.

"hei ada apa sih?"Tanya sanji bingung sambil menatap luffy dan nami berganti-ganti.

"sudah..kita main dibawah saja yuk luffy.."ajak ussop cepat-cepat.

'ada sanji..keadaan tidak kondusif..luffy bisa dibantai jika dia tahu luffy mau menyatakan perasaanya ke nami.'

"eh ussop?tapi kan luffy belum selesai bicara denagn nami?"sahut chopper polos.

"itu bisa besok-besok!ayo luffy…"setengah menyeret,ussop menarik lengan luffy.

Sanji menatap ussop curiga.

"ah ussop…tapi aku mau bilang sekarang…"kata luffy "aku sudah lama ingin menyatakan ini…"

"menyatakan apa?"Tanya sanji was-was. "kau mau menyatakan apa pada nami swan ku?"

Luffy berdehem.

"aku…a..aku…"kata luffy gugup."aku..su…suka..nami..eh maksudku suka jeruknya…boleh minta tidak?"

"eh?"seruan itu terlontar spontan dari bibir tampak sangat terperanjat.

"oh..mau jeruk…ya boleh sih..eh tidak!tidak boleh…"

Ussop sweatdrop.

Sanji tampak murka

"apa maksud kesalahan kata-katamu tadi?apa maksudnya?"sanji berteriak marah

"tidak bermaksud apa-apa…" kata luffy polos."tapi aku memang suka nami..eh maksudku suka jeruknya.."

"kau suka nami kan ?kau suka nami?"

,.

"astaga…" gumam ussop.

"huaaa….luffy…"jerit chopper histeris.

Nami mengalihkan ussop dapat melihat kalau wajah itu merah padam.

"dasar …"kata ussop pelan.

Sedangkan nami,dia memegang pipinya..yang entah mengapa terasa hangat.

"baka…"desisnya pelan."baka luffy…"dia melirik luffy,dan luffy juga sedang mentapnya.

"shishishi..aku suka nami…"teriaknya.

"MATI KAU!"

"huaaa….luffy bisa mati…"

Nami tersenyum kecil….

Dan mengangguk.

Huahahahah…

Gaje kah?gajekah?

Walau gaje…wajib review..*maksa

Hohoho..~~~~~


End file.
